Time Traveler Twist
by Eragon'sbabe
Summary: This a fan-fic is for the Time Traveler Quartet by Caroline B. Cooney. This is what I think would have happened if Annie Hadn't left Strat in the first book.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Traveler Twist

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Katie who is based off me.

Note From Author: Have you wondered what wuld have happened if annie haden't went back to her own time in Both sides of Time. Well here is your answer.-Katie

Prolouge

It had been 3 months since Miss Annie Lockwood had suddenely appered. According to Strat and Annie through Time Travel. Harriett could not belive it Strat was in love with someone other that her. Then a knock at her door interupted her train of thought.

"Come in " she replied, to her disapointment Annie entered looking very excited. "Strat has suggested we start to court" said Annie in a trance.

Hariett's POV : oh no now I will never get Strat. I hate this girl. She is living my dream life.

Annie had no idea how Hariett was fealing about her she was thinking only about Strat and their future together. At the same moment when Annie was sharing the good news Strat was breaking the news to his father. This was the reaction he got.

"Strat I forbed you to marry that girl Annie or what ever her name is." "I love her and nomatter what you say or do you can not change the way we feel about each other. We will be together no matter what we have to do. Even if we must elope" Strat Screamed at his father. " You will do no such thing Mr. Hiram Stratton" his father argued back. "Also you can not because you do not have her father's concent." A disturbing smile crept across Mr. Hiram Stratton Sr.'s face. It actually made Strat frightened that was what his father wanted to be scared and back down well Strat was not prepared to go down without a fight. He loved Annie and would do anything to be with her forever. Strat stood tall and proudly pronounced " I will eventully marry her with or without your concent. Though I would prefore it." Stratsaid this so proudly for a breef moment you might have thought the Mr. Stratton was afraid of his son. then Strat proudly walked out of the room pround to have had the final word. Later that evening Strat escorted Annie through the gardens. This was so that no one could see tham kissing. If only they had know what lay ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers: Sorry it took so long I have been very busy with school, my cousin dying, and everything else. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

-Eragonsbabe

Disclaimer: I own noone from Time Traveler Quuartet. If you sue me you won't get anything anyway cause I'm broke.

Chaoter1

My Arrival

The next morning Annie was supriesd to hear a carriage arriving. She watched out her window as a person she knew she rembered but could not place stepped out. How do I know all this it is because I a friend of Annie's from her own time was the visitor in the carriage. Annie had told me the whole story when we had some private time to talk. She rushed down stairs and realised it was me. She know sence she knew me she had to introduce me as she was dressed she wondered how I to had traveled through time. Those questions were to be saved to the apropiate time. Of course I had to lie h about how ma and Annie had met but i was a very good lier with my natural natent of it and the lies Annie and I had pulled back home. i ofcourse were in a dress of our time I had to pretend to have amost been kidnapped and that it kidnapper had turn up my bueatiful dress. I sould tell Annie had to hold back a laugh to keep the secret but Strat knew that lie he'd seen it before. He somehow Knew that I was Annie's friend from her time. As I tell this story I cant help but wonder if Strat and Annie would be angry with me for it. So I cna't really ask I came back but she didn't I visit from time to time but I rairly have time. Anyway I had to make up a total lie about how we met but they fell for it. Everyone except Strat he could tell by the way I knew Annie that I was one of her friends who had traveled through as soon as everyone cleared out he asked me my name and home we had really met. I told him it was back in jr. high someone was being rude to me and she defended me. "We've been friends ever sence" I stated. We did not know what hard ships we would have to face the 3 of us as a team they could be overcome, but as single persons all hope would be lost. Yet at the moment we knew nothing of it. Everone seamed happy enough bt who knew what secrets this family held and kept to them selves. I was send back through time for a reasion to help Annie and Strat. They belonged together I was determined to make it so even if it put me in harms way Annie was my best friend and I would do anything for her.


End file.
